metalgearfandomcom_ko-20200215-history
메탈 기어 라이징 리벤전스
개요 작성중 개발경과 메탈기어 솔리드 라이징 2009년 샌프란시스코에서 열린 게임 디벨로퍼 컨퍼런스 2009에서 히데오의 프로젠테이션의 마지막에 The Next MGS란 글자앞에 서있는 라이덴의 모습이 공개되어 라이덴을 주인공으로 하는 메탈기어 시리즈의 신작 개발이 암시되었다. 그 후 코지마 프로덕션은 E3 2009 특설 사이트에서 카운트다운을 시작해 빅 보스와 라이덴의 티저 이미지를 공개하고 마이크로소프트 컨퍼런스에서 공식적으로 메탈기어 솔리드 라이징(이하 MGSR)의 개발을 발표한다. 이전 메탈기어 솔리드 시리즈의 장르표기였던 '택티컬 에스피어나지 액션'이 '라이트닝 볼트 액션'으로 바뀌었고 검은 사이보그 슈츠를 하고 왼쪽 눈을 반다나로 가린 라이덴의 모습이 공개되었다. 그 1년후 E3 2010에서 트레일러가 공개되었다. 게임의 컨셉은 '斬奪'(참탈. 벨참, 빼앗을 탈)로 적을 자유롭게 베어서 에너지, 라이프, 아이템, 혹은 정보등을 빼앗을수 있다고 한다. 이를 위해 '자유절단'(Cut at Will)이란 기술적 개념이 도입되었는데 어디를 어느만큼 베느냐에 따라 게임의 전개가 달라진다. 스텔스 요소와 비살상 플레이는 여전히 존재하지만 사이보그화된 라이덴의 능력으로 스네이크처럼 바닥에 엎드릴 필요가 없이 이른바 '사냥하는 스텔스'에 가깝다고 한다. 메탈기어 솔리드 4의 개량엔진으로 개발중이었다. 'MGSR'에서 'MGR'로 VGA 2011에서 새 트레일러가 공개되었는데, 달라진 플레이 스타일과 게임즈의 참여 소식에 팬들은 충격에 빠졌다. 당초 신개념의 스텔스 액션으로서 기획되었던 MGSR이었지만, 정작 중요한 게임의 방향성을 결정하지 못해 2010년 E3 공개 이후에도 개발이 표류하고 있었다고 한다. 결국 코지마 히데오에 의해 연말에 프로젝트는 동결. 이후 게임즈의 아츠시와 만난 코지마 히데오가 '라이징'의 부활을 의뢰했다. 처음엔 가볍게 '라이징 만들어볼래요?' 하고 던졌다가, 이후 진지하게 미팅을 잡고 한 두차례 더 만났다고 한다. 수락해 줄 거라는 기대는 안 한 모양이었으나, 이나바 본인이 메탈 기어 시리즈의 팬이기도 해서였는지, 앞뒤 안보고 수락해버렸다. 주요 변경점은 다음과 같다. 타이틀에서 '솔리드'가 빠지고 부제로 '리벤전스'가 추가되었다. 의미는 복수를 뜻하는 Revenge와 Vengeance의 합성어이다. 스토리 이외에도 한번 폐기되었던 기획을 플래티넘 게임즈와 함께 다시(Re) 만들어 낸다는 의미도 있다. 타이틀 로고의 '라이트닝 볼트 액션'이라는 장르표기도 사라졌다. 플래티넘 게임즈의 요구로 시나리오를 다시 작업하여 게임의 배경 시간대가 MGS2와 MGS4의 사이에서 MGS4의 후로 변경되었다. MGSR의 시나리오 작업은 끝이 MGS4로 정해져있어서 인과관계 등을 맞추느라 오랜시간이 걸렸지만 MGR은 그런 제약이 없어 단숨에 써내려갔다고. MGSR의 프레임레이트는 30fps였으나 MGR은 60fps로 상향되었다. 플래티넘 게임즈의 전작 뱅퀴시처럼 하복 엔진을 사용한다. FOX엔진 사용을 제안했지만 익숙하지 않았기 때문. 출시 플랫폼에서 PC가 취소되었다. 다만 PC 이식에 관해서는 긍정적으로 검토중이다. 컷씬 중 로딩을 하기 때문에 이전 시리즈같은 리얼타임 렌더링이 아니라 프리렌더링이다. 그래도 같은 게임 엔진을 통해 제작하였기 때문에 실제 인게임 영상과 컷씬간의 위화감은 없다. 최초 일본어 음성을 넣을 생각하지 않았다가 팬들의 반응을 보고 일본어 더빙을 하였다. 때문에 스크립트나 컷씬에서 캐릭터의 입모양이 영어를 기준으로 맞춰서 만들어져있다. 일본제 게임이지만 영어 게임의 로컬라이징이 된 셈. 이전 MGSR은 시나리오가 완성되어있었고, 레벨 디자인도 일단 플레이 가능한 상태까지 만들어져 있었지만 게임의 핵심이 되는 놀이가 완성되지 못했다. 보스 캐릭터의 디자인도 완성되어 있었지만 플래티넘 게임즈로 개발이 넘어가면서 폐기되었다. 개발초기에 스텔스 요소는 없다고 공언했지만 공개된 체험판에는 닌자킬과 얼럿 등의 스텔스 요소가 일부 포함되어있다. 여러면에서 기존 메탈기어 시리즈와는 물론, 이제까지 공개되었던 MGSR과의 게임성과도 차이를 많이 보이고 있기 때문에 팬들은 혼란 상태에 빠져있었다. 기존 라이징을 지지하던 측의 반발이 매우 심한 상태였는데, 2012년 E3와 게임스컴에서 실기 데모영상이 공개되면서 여론이 많이 누그러진 편. 그냥 액션게임으로 나쁘지 않아 보인다는 사람이 많아졌다. '닌자 라이덴'이라는 별명도 붙었다. 마케팅 공식홈페이지에서 실사 티저영상을 공개하거나 페이스북으로 암호화된 문서 등을 공개하고 해독한 키워드를 홈페이지의 입력창에 넣으면 설정자료 등이 나오는 식으로 정보공개를 하였다. 또한 라이덴의 잘린 팔모양을 한 USB메모리를 주요 게임 웹진에 보내기도 하였다. 흥미로운 기획이었지만 실사영상이 조악했고 당시는 아직 MGR에 대한 여론이 좋지않았기에 호응보다는 냉소를 던지는 게이머들이 더 많았다. 하지만 이런 떡밥을 던지는 수법은 차기작에서 빛을 발하는데... 체험판 존 오브 디 엔더스 HD 리마스터 버전에 체험판 다운로드 코드가 동봉되었다. --체험판을 사면 게임을 드려요-- PS2용 존 오브 디 엔더스에 마찬가지로 메탈 기어 솔리드 2 선즈 오브 리버티의 체험판이 동봉되었던 것의 반복. 체험판의 내용은 튜토리얼과 섬에 상륙부터 LQ-84i의 보스전까지로 2012년 12월 13일부터 일본 PSN에서 일반공개되었다. 일본 PSN에 올라온 체험판의 지역제한이 확인되었다. 일본 내수용 PS3가 아니면 실행되지 않는다. 데모에 지역제한이 걸려있는 것은 최초로 애초에 지역코드가 존재하지 않는 PS3 소프트에 지역제한이 걸린 자체가 매우 드문 경우. 또한 용량이 3.4Gbyte에 달하는데 이것 역시 데모로서는 최대크기다. 이 때문에 체험판을 기다려온 많은 게이머가 긴 시간을 들여 다운로드 받고도 에러메시지만 보게되는 꼴이 되었다. ZOEHD에 동봉되었던 체험판은 지역제한이 없기에 코나미가 정말로 게임을 체험판에 끼워팔기 위해 꼼수를 부리는것이 아닌가 하는 반응이 대부분이다. 북미판의 고어묘사 때문에 일본에서의 플레이가 제한되는 거라면 납득되지만 왜 일본판이 해외에서의 플레이가 제한되는지는 마케팅 이외의 이유를 찾기 힘들다. 일본 외에서 플레이할수있는 체험판은 PSN과 Xbox LIVE를 통해 2013년 1월 22일 공개된다. 패키지 구성 초회한정특전 메탈기어 솔리드에 등장한 사이보그 닌자 커스텀 바디가 다운로드 코드 형태로 동봉된다. 통상판과 프리미엄 패키지 모두 적용된다. 프리미엄 패키지(일본) 오리지날 사운드트랙, 스틸북 케이스, 아트북, 코게코 피규어 2개가 동봉된다. 프리미엄 패키지 코나미스타일 특별판(일본) 프리미엄 패키지에 화이트 아머Ver.의 라이덴 피규어가 동봉된다. 리미티드 에디션(북미) 오리지날 사운드트랙, 스틸북 케이스, 고주파 블레이드 모양을 한 플라즈마 램프가 동봉된다. 참탈 패키지(일본) 커스텀 컬러의 신형 PS3 동봉판. PS3의 커스텀 테마가 다운로드 코드로 동봉된다. 매장 수량한정 특전(일본) 구입하는 매장에 따라 각각 다른 색상의 커스텀 바디를 사용할수 있는 다운로드 코드가 동봉된다. 색상만 다른것이 아니라 특정 아이템의 소지가능 최대수가 다르다. 또 메탈기어 솔리드 소셜 옵스에서 쓸수있는 한정 카드의 시리얼 코드가 동봉된다. 코나미스타일, LAWSON : 화이트 아머 의료를 이미지한 백색의 장갑을 채용. 치열한 전투 지역에서 아군의 지원에 중점을 두고 사이보그 치료, 복구용 물자를 더 휴대할 수 있도록 개량되었다. GameTSUTAYA : 인페르노 아머 폭염을 이미지 한 붉은색의 장갑을 채용. 수류탄의 투척에 의한 중거리에서 지원 공격을 목적으로 각종 수류탄을 더 휴대할 수 있도록 개량되었다. GEO : 코만도 아머 전통적인 야전복을 이미지 한 녹색의 장갑을 채용. 무인기와 탱크, 전투 헬기 등의 대 병기전을 상정하고 다목적 로켓/유탄발사기 및 휴대형 지대공 유도 미사일의 탄두를 더 휴대할 수 있도록 개량되었다. 체험판 감상 트윗 캠페인(일본) 체험판의 감상을 전용 사이트를 통해 트위터나 페이스북에 등록하면 'MGS4 라이덴 커스텀 바디'의 다운로드 코드가 증정된다. 기간은 2013년 1월 18일부터 2월 28일까지. 전달되는 코드는 일본판 전용으로 해외판은 사용할수없다. 콜라보레이션/관련상품 플레이아츠改에서 라이덴의 피규어가 발매된다. 게임의 보컬곡을 모은 보컬 트랙이 발매된다. 전29곡 수록. 프리미엄 패키지에 동봉되는 OST와는 다른 내용이다. 매번 콜라보 티셔츠를 발매했던 유니클로에서 이번엔 티셔츠와 함께 후드집업, 히트텍을 발매한다. 시계메이커 SEIKO의 브랜드인 WIRED에서 한정판 손목시계를 발매한다. 1000개 한정으로 시리얼넘버가 새겨지며 메탈기어 시리즈의 아트디렉터인 신카와 요지가 디자인을 맡았다. 그라비아 아이돌 테지마 유우가 게임에 등장한다. 게임중 모 캐릭터의 애독서로 모에잡지가 등장한다. 참여작가는 八重樫南, PAKO, 森井しづき 스토리 세계의 민간군사기업 (PMC)을 붕괴시킨 "오브 더 패트리어트"사건으로부터 3여년 후.(2018년) 전쟁이 비지니스인 시대가 끝을 고한다고 여겨졌지만, 미국의 사이보그 기술 유출은 전장에 새로운 불균형을 가져왔다. 과거에 소년병으로 라이베리아 내전에 참가, "더 리퍼"란 이름으로 두려움을 떨친 라이덴은 현재는 사이보그로 민간군사경비회사(PMSCs) '매버릭 시큐리티 컨설팅'에 소속되어 신흥국가에서 요인경호 및 군대의 훈련을 하청받아 생계를 꾸리고 있었다. 그러나 내전을 벗어나 겨우 부흥을 이룬 나라에서 라이덴은 다수의 사이보그를 보유한 세력에게 습격을 받아 경호대상인 총리는 사망, 적의 용병인 샘은 라이덴의 검이 '쾌락을 두려워하고있다'고 지적하고 라이덴은 샘에게 패해 왼쪽 눈과 왼팔을 잃게된다. 조사 결과 적 세력은 '데스페라도 엔포스먼트"라는 미국에 등록 된 PMC로 밝혀진다. 또한 그들이 미국과 러시아의 갈등이 교차하는 압하지야에서 수도를 점거했다는 정보가 들어온다. 러시아 출신의 매버릭사 대표 보리스는 러시아 연방 보안청(FSB)와 교섭으로 수도 탈환의 업무를 수주. 새로운 사이보그 바디로 다시 복귀한 라이덴은 데스페라도사와 샘에 대한 설욕전으로 향한다. 세계 각지에서 암약하는 데스페라도사와 그 배후의 그림자, 그리고 알수없는 샘의 발언. 싸움 속에서 밝혀지는 것은 자유로운 정보발신이 보장되어도 계속 박탈되어온 '진실', 휘몰아치는 폭력의 폭풍 속에서 자신의 과거와 마주친 라이덴은 하나의 결단을 내리는데... 등장인물 매버릭 시큐리티 컨설팅, Inc. http://i49.tinypic.com/2wn49yf.png 라이덴이 속한 민간군사경비회사(PMSCs). 사장은 러시아 출신이지만 미국 네바다주에 본사를 두고 UN의 DDRDisarmament, Demobilization, Reintegration. 무장해제, 동원해제, 사회복귀 업무 협력 등의 국제적 활동을 하고있다. 필요최소한의 안전보장이 모토로 깨끗한 경비회사로서 활동하고있다. 라이덴 보리스(CV : 스고 타카유키) 매버릭의 사장. 러시아 출신으로 구 소련군에 소속했으나 소련붕괴후 용병같은 비합법 활동 등을 거려 2014년에 네바다에 본사를 두고 매버릭을 설립하였다. 빅 마마가 이끌던 '실낙원의 사과' 출신으로 이 때부터 라이덴과 친분이 있었으며, 게임의 배경이 압하지야인 관계로 지역 사정에도 능통하다. 케빈 워싱턴(CV : 나카무라 유이치) 레게머리를 한 흑인. 매버릭에서 작전입안과 사전조사등을 다루는 비전투원으로 라이덴의 어드바이저중 한명. UN과 협력하는 DDR업무에 종사하고 있었지만 그 현장에서 만난 보리스와 뜻이 맞아 매버릭사에 참가한다. 사회정세와 각국의 지리, 문화 등에 폭넓은 지식을 가진 쾌활한 지성파. 라이덴보다 연하로 친구이며 형제같은 관계. 체격이 좋고 스포츠 관람이 취미지만 자신이 몸을 움직이는것은 싫어한다. 코트니 콜린스(CV : 사와시로 미유키) 안경을 낀 금발여성. 매버릭의 데이터 기록(게임의 세이브) 담당. 라이덴의 사이보그 바디에서 전송되는 정보를 모니터링하고 기록한다. 대학에서 경영학을 전공했지만 경제우선의 사회에 의문을 느끼고 대학선배인 케빈의 이야기를 듣고 매버릭사에 입사하였다. 민간의 입장에서 깨끗한 민간군사경비회사를 추구하고자한다. 사교적이고 진지한면도 있지만 도짓코 속성 보유자.(...) 데스페라도 엔포스먼트, LLC http://www.konami.jp/mgr/jp/characters/_img/des_logo.png 미국 델라웨어주에 본사를 둔 민간군사회사(PMC)이지만 미국내의 금융거래실적이 없다. 무법자를 의미하는 '데스페라도'의 이름을 걸고 세계각지에서 마약밀매나 인신매매, 심지어 테러에도 관여하고 있다. 최근 많은 사이보그 병사를 고용하고있다. 사무엘 호드리게스(CV : 히라타 히로아키) 붉은 고주파 블레이드 '무라사마'MURASAMA. [무라마사가 아니다. 게임 위저드리에 등장하는 최강 무기의 이름으로 와패니즈인 제작자가 무라마사를 무라사마로 잘못 썼던 것의 패러디다. 이후 시리즈에서는 무라마사로 수정되었다.]를 쓰는 사이보그. 미묘하게 뱀프를 닮았다. 일본의 신카게류의 영향을 받은 브라질 검술을 구사하는 달인. 별명은 '제트스트림 샘'. 라이덴의 본명인 '잭(Jack)'처럼 '샘(Sam)'은 렛푸(烈風)의 코드명이며 공교롭게도 플래티넘 게임즈의 전작 '뱅퀴시'의 주인공 '샘 기데온'과 같은 이름이기도 하다. 모델은 어느 외국인 배우로 그 배우를 전담더빙하는 성우가 캐스팅되었다. 오른팔을 특히 강화하고 검집에 소총과 비슷한 가속장치를 붙여서 발도술의 속도를 높이고 있다. 윈즈 오브 디스트럭션 데스페라도 소속의 이하 3인의 간부. 세계각지의 바람의 이름을 가지고 있다. 선다우너(CV : 니시다 켄) 대머리의 덩치 큰 사이보그 용병. 고주파 마체테 '블러드 러스트'를 이도류로 사용한다. 선다우너는 캘리포니아에 부는 열풍의 이름. 미스트랄(CV : 박로미) 사이보그 용병. 여성으로 코겟코의 팔을 자신의 몸에 연결하여 활용할 수 있다. 쇠똥구리의 팔을 이어만든 무기인 '에트랑제'를 사용한다. 미스트랄은 알프스산맥에서 지중해로 부는 건조한 북풍의 이름. 몬순(CV : 에바라 마사시) 사이보그 용병. 무기로 사이(釵)'디스토피아'를 사용하며 자력으로 몸을 조각내기도 한다. 몬순은 계절풍을 뜻한다. 기타 세력 블레이드 울프/LQ-84i(CV : 호소야 요시마사) 자기학습형 광 뉴로AI에 프로토 타입의 대화 인터페이스를 탑재한 로봇. LQ-84i로 등장하여 라이덴에게 한번패배한후 머리부분을 개조당하여 아군의 지원캐릭터 블레이드 울프로 다시 태어난다. 체험판의 보스 캐릭터로 등장해 "지적인 싸움을 보여주지!"에서 몇대 맞으면 곧장 "누가 좀 도와줘!"라는 대사 흐름이 인상적이라 '멍멍이'등으로 불리면서 사랑받고있다. 서니 글루코비치 wiki:"닥터" 독토어(CV : 무기히토) 본명은 빌헬름 포크트. 독일인이라 '닥터(Doctor)'가 아니라 '독토어(Doktor)'라고 불린다. 동독에서 보행병기의 연구를 하고있었지만, 독일 통일후 인공근육 의수의 연구를 시작 사이보그 기술자가 된다. 매버릭의 사원은 아니지만 상업적 거래로 라이덴의 개조나 정비를 하청받고있다. 애프터서비스로 사이보그관계의 지식이나 과학지식을 가르쳐주는 어드바이저 계약도 하고있다. 운마니 수상(CV : 후쿠다 노부아키) 아프리카 신흥국가의 수상. 매버릭의 도움을 받아 단시간에 나라를 부흥시켰다. 건국영웅으로 국민들의 지지도 두텁다. 데스페라도에 납치, 살해당한다. 도르자에프(CV : 후미히코) 압하지야에서 일어난 테러의 주모자, 데스페라도사의 클라이언트. 2015년 러시아 지하철 폭파사건, 2017년 그루지야 연쇄테러로 국제지명수배가 내려져있다. 체첸인을 자칭하고 있지만 진위는 불분명하다. 암스트롱 의원 스티븐 암스트롱. 콜로라도주의 상원의원이다. 2020년 제48대 미국 대통령 선거 후보. 기술 커맨드는 PS3 기준으로 설명한다. ↑가 적방향, ↓가 뒷방향. 메이 크라이와 모션과 커맨드, 이름까지 흡사한 기술들이 다수 있는데 데빌 메이 크라이 3를 만들었던 스텝 일부가 참가하고 있다. 처내기(シノギ) : 적 공격에 맞춰서 ↑+□ 가드 시스템. MGR은 버튼하나로 이뤄지는 방어나 회피가 존재하지 않기에 이걸 마스터하는가에 따라서 체감 난이도가 크게 달라진다. 제대로 익히지 않으면 게임 플레이가 불가능하다고 봐도 된다. 공중에서도 가능. 이 시스템은 적의 공격에 기죽지 않고 계속 전진하는 라이덴을 그리고 싶었다는 이유와 함께 게이머가 적을 적극적으로 대하도록하기 위해 도입되었다고 한다.베요네타에서는 '영웅은 방어따윈 하지않는다'란 이유로 가드 시스템이 없다...단 악세사리를 달고 적의 공격을 맞기 직전에 스틱을 적 방향으로 하는 비슷한 시스템은 있다. 이지 난이도에서는 세미 오토매틱 옵션마지막까지 도입을 망설였다고한다.이 있다. 처내기 카운터 : 적 공격 직전에 ↑+□ 적의 공격 직전, 정확한 타이밍에 처내기를 입력하면 반격이 나가며 적을 스턴상태로 만든다. 슬라이딩 : 닌자런(R1+이동) 중 △ 번갯날 떨어트리기(雷刃落とし) : 점프(×) 중 ↑+△ 킥. 참고로 번갯날(雷刃)을 일본어로 '라이징(らいじん)'이라고 읽는다. 적 머리위로 이동해서 닌자킬로 연결시킬수도 있다. 투구쪼개기(兜割) : 점프(×) 중 △△ 이름 그대로 헬름 브레이커. 공방일체(攻防一体) : □+× 좌우로 회피하며 적의 하단을 벤다. 처내기가 익숙하지 않으면 이걸 회피기로 쓸수있다. 앞베기(前斬り) : ↑+□+× 손바닥치기(掌底) : ↓↑+□ 전광석화(電光石火) : ↑↑+△ 스팅거. 공교롭게도 닌자씨어리에서 만든 DMC의 스팅거와 커맨드가 같다. 수면차기(水面蹴り) : ↓↑+△ 발바닥으로 검을 잡고 토마스를 돈다. 처올리기(カチアゲ) : ↑↑+□ 하이타임. 퍼올려베기(すくい薙ぎ) : △,□ 뒤축찍기(踵落とし) : △,□△ 퍼올려베기의 막타로 넣는 기술. 회전베기(回転斬り) : 스틱회전+△ MGS4의 컷씬에서 발로 검을 잡고 게코들을 썰어댔던 그 기술이다. 발바닥으로 검을 잡고 땅을 손으로 짚고 스피닝버드 킥을 돈다. 관련용어 XIFF(eXtended Identification Friend or Foe) : 확장식별장치 MCFC(Molten Carbonate Fuel Cell) : 융용탄산염 연료전지. 연료전지는 여러종류가 있지만 군용 사이보그에 사용되는것은 MCFC 한 종류라서 라이덴은 어느 사이보그를 베더라도 에너지를 흡수할수 있다. CNT(Carbon NanoTube) : 탄소 나노튜브. MCFC 일체형의 CNT 근섬유의 사용으로 인간 사이즈의 사이보그도 대형무인기급의 근력과 순발력을 발휘하게 되었다. 고주파(High-frequency) 블레이드 검신에 고주파를 흘려 절삭력을 높인 도검. PMSCs(Private Military Security Companies) : 민간군사경비회사. MGS4이후 각국의 PMC가 해체되어 개편된 형태. 그래봤자 하는 일은 크게 달라지지 않았다. 도전과제 트리비아 '라이징'이라는 타이틀은 라이덴과 발음의 유사함, 라이덴을 주인공으로 띄움, 번개칼날(雷刃)과의 동음, MGS4의 캐치프레이즈가 '散る。'(지다.)였던것에 대한 후속 등 여러의미를 담고있다. 斬奪(참탈)의 붓글씨는 일본의 유명 서예가 타케다 소운(武田双雲)에게 의뢰한 것이다. 이전에도 제목에 '복수(Revenge)'가 들어간 복수라는 흑역사가 있었다. 라이덴의 칼은 커스텀 나이프 메이커인 네모토 나이프에 의뢰하여 실물 목업으로 만들어졌다. 처음 등장한 예고편의 첫부분에 등장하며 여러 게임행사에서 홍보용으로 사용되었다. 총도법 규제로 칼날은 세워져있지 않으며 길이도 짧다. 프로덕션 측 프로듀서 코레카도 유지는 솔리드 4의 리드 프로그래머, 디렉터인 사이토 켄지는 베요네타의 리드 프로그래머 출신이다. 게임즈 측 프로듀서인 이나바 아츠시는 코지마 프로덕션의 설정의 치밀함과 집착에 대하여 "정상이 아니다. 우리와는 민족이 다르다."라고 말했다. 물론 좋은 의미로. 이나바는 가이덴3와의 비교에 대해 '쿠소게'란 단어까지 언급하며 강한 거부감과 자신감을 드러냈다. 2012 E3용으로 만들어진 예고편에는 영국 일렉트로닉 뮤직 밴드인 'Depeche Mode'의 노래 'Wrong'이 사용되었다. 코지마 감독은 데이빗 보위, 스타세일러 등의 브리티쉬 락 장르의 팬으로 알려져있다. 최초 '붉은것은 피가 아니라 오일', '사람이 아니라 사이보그'라는 주장으로 무삭제 일본출시를 노렸지만 결국 심의통과를 하지못해 일본판은 --피--오일 색깔이 하얀색으로 바뀌고 단면묘사도 마일드하게 처리되었다. 일본어 음성보다 고어표현을 중시하여 해외판을 구입할 일본 내 팬들을 위해서 해외판에도 일본어 자막이 들어간다. 대형견 형태 서포트 메카의 아이디어는 뱅퀴시에도 있었지만 채용되지 못했다.# MGSR에도 크라잉 울프에 라이덴이 올라타고있는 컨셉아트가 존재한다. 발상의 기원은 캐산의 프렌더, 혹은 시리즈의 랏슈로 여겨진다. Gallery Cover arts RisingRevengeancecover.jpg|Japanese PS3 box art. rising360NA.jpg|North American 360 box art. 215508_ps3_a.png|European PS3 box art. 215506_xbx_a.png|European 360 box art. risinglimit.jpg|Japanese Premium Package. Rising-Premium-Pack-21.jpg|Japanese Premium Package (KONAMISTYLE exclusive). 131150_10151110006000986_1529000073_o.jpg|North American PS3 Collector's Edition. risingeurole.jpg|European Limited Edition. Rising-PS3-Bundle.jpg|Japanese Zan Datsu Package. Official merchandise 1 (21).jpg|Yoji Shinkawa clear file by KONAMISTYLE. 1 (32).jpg|Clear file by KONAMISTYLE. risingposter.jpg|Official poster by KONAMISTYLE. 100403.jpg|Raiden (Black Version) Play Arts KAI action figure by Square Enix Products. trh545454fd.jpeg|Official limited edition WIRED watch by KONAMISTYLE. Triptico 1346323969817.jpg|Official phone strap by KONAMISTYLE. pic_goods_sensu01.jpg|Official paper fan by KONAMISTYLE. Xlarge.jpg|UNIQLO T-shirts #1. Triptico 1346323915754.jpg|UNIQLO T-shirts #2. 787hgh5.jpg|UNIQLO T-shirts #3. 8765.jpg|UNIQLO HEATTECH shirts and long Johns. kjhgf v667787.jpg|UNIQLO Hoodies. 012276.jpg|Raiden (White Version) Play Arts KAI action figure by Square Enix Products. 7676767676ytghgh.jpg|Official Belt and dog tags. 55678987654.jpg|Official t-shirts. 876567898765.jpg|Official letter opener. Promotional merchandise 543697_10151037202276121_2048606836_n.jpg|Amazon.com pre-order t-shirt. Rising-T-Shirt.jpg|Japanese pre-order t-shirt at TGS 2012. (Also included inside the Japanese Zan Datsu Package.) Rising-Special-Brochure.jpg|TGS '12 pamphlet. 012270.jpg|European Pre-order Render Steelbook. 012273.jpg|PAL Pre-order Yoji Shinkawa Steelbook. yt5.jpg|Promotional flyer. AkDtsMoCAAIBmci.jpg|Official business cards. Kojima-Business-Card-E3.jpg|E3 '12 Kojima's Business Card. 564670_10151037669690986_1210504792_n.jpg|TGS '12 stickers. Rising-Badges-PAX.jpg|PAX pin badges. 388904_10152190432750157_820501323_n.jpg|Eurogamer Expo '12 promotional 3D poster 578567_10152186465035157_2118517267_n.jpg|Eurogamer Expo '12 pamphlet. gh.jpg|Eurogamer Expo '12 promotional pen. Metal-Gear-Rising-Cut-Stickers.jpg|Promotional stickers. risingt.jpg|Promotional stickers. Rising-Press-Event-Shirt.jpg|European press event t-shirt and bag. $(KGrHqZHJFEFDMUe9By7BQ7nJoUm4g~~60_12.JPG|Promo flyer. 98988987.jpg|January 19-February 21 store event pre-order t-shirt. 65655632.jpg|January 19 -February 21 store event double sided poster. Promotional images File:Metal Gear Solid Rising logo.png|Original logo. File:Raiden And Crying Wolf.jpg|Promo art shown at E3 2009. Raiden is seen with what appears to be Crying Wolf. File:Raiden Rising Render.jpg|The original CG render of Raiden from E3 2009. Notice that Raiden's eye is brown in the render. File:MGSR Raiden new.png|The revised CG render of Raiden. File:MGS_RISING_3_WBLUE.png File:Rwebsite.png|The header image from the official Metal Gear Solid: Rising website. RaidenRising.jpg|Tentative boxart. wallpaper-655264.jpg|A larger shot of the Metal Gear Solid: Rising boxart. Risingtgs.jpg|''Rising's under construction screen at TGS 2011. File:RevengeanceRaiden.jpg|The header image from the official ''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance website. Rising.jpg|Promotional wallpaper for Metal Gear Rising. Raiden's appearances in both MGS2 and MGS4 can be seen in the reflection of his sword. Av4Sg9OCAAAnFYx.jpg Av5M3M6CQAEdfOD.jpg AwSeUvvCEAA7UhG.jpg Av0vYCnCQAMGDX9.jpg AwSeOWMCAAAsqA2.jpg 296707 10151031645645986 1175727955 n.jpg|Image of a KDEUS member checking out the Demo's code, posted by Kojima on Twitter. image_producs_05.jpg|"White Battle Suit" DLC from LAWSON and KONAMISTYLE. image_producs_06.jpg|"Inferno Red Battle Suit" DLC from GameTSUTAYA. image_producs_07.jpg|"Commando Battle Suit" DLC from GEO. 2vud1ts.jpg|''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance'' website advertisement for Smartphones. 537469 460962100633167 580738653 n.jpg|Clockwise, Raiden adopting the White Armor, the Commando Armor (while aiming a missile launcher at a Cyborg) and the Inferno Armor. A-X7C7RCcAAzymH.jpg|Possible trailer development for Rising, as shown in Kojima's Twitter account. Rising- Gray Fox.jpg|"Cyborg Ninja" Skin testing on Twitter. MGR CyborgNinja 04 MGSTV.jpg|Gray Fox skin screenshot full. MGR CyborgNinja 05 MGSTV.jpg|Koreikado testing screen of Gray Fox skin. MGRR Gekko09 MGSTV.jpg MGRR Gekko07 MGSTV.jpg MGR CyborgNinja 07 MGSTV.jpg Pic130111 4.jpg|Raiden MGS4 skin information for Japan. 153y4go.jpg|Gray Fox skin HD image. Logo mgr2.png|Alternate title screen for Rising. Logo mgr.png|Regular logo Promotional scans Gamersky 18origin 35 2012123118369FD.jpg|Chinese Famitsu Rising coverage: Monsoon Pt. 2 Gamersky 17origin 33 201212311836375.jpg|Chinese Famitsu Rising coverage: Monsoon Pt. 1 MGR Famitsu Scans 05 MGSTV.jpg|Chinese Famitsu Rising coverage: Cardboard Box, Drum Can, and Bonus downloads. MGR Famitsu Scans 04 MGSTV.jpg|Chinese Famitsu Rising coverage: Dwarf Gekko uses/disguised Scarabs. MGR Famitsu Scans 03 MGSTV.jpg|Chinese Famitsu Rising coverage. Scarabs coverage 1. Famitus MGRR 07.jpg|Famitsu Rising coverage 7 Famitus MGRR 06.jpg|Famitsu Rising coverage 6 Famitus MGRR 05.jpg|Famitsu Rising coverage 5 Famitus MGRR 04.jpg|Famitsu Rising coverage 4 Famitus MGRR 03.jpg|Famitsu Rising coverage 3 Famitus MGRR 02.jpg|Famitsu Rising coverage 2 Famitus MGRR 01.jpg|Famitsu Rising coverage 1 Dengeki PlayStationRising-Scan-1.jpg|Dengeki PlayStation Rising coverage 1 Dengeki PlayStation Rising-Scan-2.jpg|Dengeki PlayStation Rising coverage 2 MGR Famitus 02.jpg|Famitsu #1255 artwork of Rising centerfold. Artworks RisingConcept1.jpg|Raiden art. ZYaJV.jpg|Raiden head concept art on display, next to a Raiden figurine. RaidenRisingDesign.png|Raiden designs. Rsketch.png|Raiden's head concept art. RisingVehicle1.png|Vehicle concept art. RisingVehicle.png|Vehicle and weapon designs. RisingConcepts1.png|Various pieces of concept art. ScenesRising.png|Location designs. M27EE.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid 4'' artwork of the enemy that appeared in the E3 2010 trailer. ZSSNN.jpg YPIsF.jpg YbyM3.jpg XfaWz.jpg X4XoJ.jpg WZDvs.jpg WTUvE.jpg WoTD9.jpg W1jcs.jpg VR7Uk.jpg VOVeJ.jpg Uog36.jpg U8IJA.jpg TXzBH.jpg TRp6c.jpg TEJWP.jpg SpVEJ.jpg RW8qq.jpg RNkHc.jpg Rnexr.jpg QTfiy.jpg QJHcL.jpg Q0eO1.jpg Povco.jpg NteB1.jpg Mc3iZ.jpg Jfwv0.jpg C8LoD.jpg AmadJ.jpg XDWyt.jpg VD0P3.jpg 1zmdv2h.jpg AjUzUSACQAA7fwV.jpg|A possible car chase from Kojima's Twitter account. 421514 10150840939960986 1137798157 n.jpg|Revengeance Key Art (Facebook) Rising key art.jpg|Revengeance Key Art (full) Tumblr mapky95YD31rwitpzo1 500.jpg|Revengeance Key Art MGR ConceptDesignArt 02 MGSTV.jpg|Unused concept artwork for Revengeance Screenshots Mgsscreen.jpg|Raiden as he appears in the E3 2010 trailer. mgr_001.jpg|Raiden killing soldiers by cutting pillars. A Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker poster can be seen in the background. mgr_002.jpg mgr_003.jpg mgr_005.jpg Rising5.png|Raiden about to cut a watermelon in half in the test demo. Rising17.png|The cyborg entity shortly before encountering and meeting its end to Raiden. 377052_10150409835480986_285152375985_8885631_639284794_n.jpg|Raiden preforming an attack. 379384_10150409835280986_285152375985_8885628_906803660_n.jpg 381264_10150409835420986_285152375985_8885630_1329330721_n.jpg|Metal Gear RAY. 382984_10150409835125986_285152375985_8885626_465449077_n.jpg|A soldier slices an enemy. 384483_10150409835350986_285152375985_8885629_1363439245_n.jpg|Raiden attacks Metal Gear RAY. 388579_10150409835080986_285152375985_8885625_1618285504_n.jpg Screen-shot-2011-12-10-at-9-44-25-pm-e1323575264274.png|An unknown cyborg featured in the trailer. Metal-gear-rising-revengeance-20111210051642388 640w.jpg|The same cyborg is in a clash with Raiden. Rising Gameplay.gif|Gameplay showing off the new wallrunning ability. AgwO15gCIAA OuN.jpg|Gameplay presentation screenshot from Kojima's Twitter account. RaidenMGS4Ending.png|One of the images seen in Raiden's sword. metal-gear-rising-revengeance-famitsu-011201.jpg|Screenshot from the Famitsu article showing the renewed zan-datsu. metal-gear-rising-revengeance-famitsu-011202.jpg|Raiden in the same Famitsu article. MissionData 000-r2.jpg MissionData 000-r1.jpg MissionData 000 j3.jpg MissionData 000 j2.jpg MissionData 000 j1.jpg Revengeance E3 2012 Image.png|A picture from the E3 2012 from Korekado Yuji's Twitter page Mgs-revengeance-demo-screenshot-1.jpg|''Metal Gear Rising'' demo screen posted by Hideo Kojima on Twitter. MGR-Twitter.jpg|Another Metal Gear Rising demo screen posted by Kojima in which he calls Raiden "Black Raiden." The arm shown is of "White Raiden." MGR game over screen.jpg|Metal Gear Rising's Demo game over screen posted by Kojima on Twitter. 601258 399699430073806 81711618 n.jpg 600018 399700553407027 29169244 n.jpg 577573 399700936740322 520979578 n.jpg 562107 399700093407073 1572166876 n.jpg 556669 399700630073686 124280484282370 1119828 128107807 n.jpg 552832 399700790073670 1993674646 n.jpg 540558 399701583406924 2096237827 n.jpg 534356 399699873407095 858452978 n.jpg 533975 399700313407051 1188619916 n.jpg 428493 399701390073610 659136071 n.jpg 314237 399699750073774 1794260869 n.jpg Metal Gear Rising - Make It Right 1.JPG Metal Gear Rising - Make It Right 2.JPG Tumblr m8t5t9CrXp1rwitpzo3 1280.jpg Tumblr m8t5nrAuCS1rwitpzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr m8t5nrAuCS1rwitpzo1 1280.jpg 331186 10150981747625986 433408629 o.jpg 257988 10150982904065986 1242058420 o.jpg Raiden_slices_Ray.png#file|Raiden slices through Metal Gear RAY Upgrading.png#file|The Upgrading System Cardboard_Box.png#file|The signature Cardboard Box gag Tumblr m8sl44Pa5m1r6hu3go2 1280.jpg Tumblr m8sl44Pa5m1r6hu3go3 1280.jpg Tumblr m8sl44Pa5m1r6hu3go1 1280.jpg Mgr-5.jpg MGR 120830 Wolf 03.jpg MGR 120830 Wolf 01.jpg MGR 120830 Sam 03.jpg MGR 120830 Sam 01.jpg A1hpNVVCYAAaLDN.jpg Image metal gear rising revengeance-20190-1854 0004.jpg Image metal gear rising revengeance-20190-1854 0003.jpg Image metal gear rising revengeance-20190-1854 0002.jpg Image metal gear rising revengeance-20190-1854 0001.jpg 250373_438387502871665_1548792555_n.jpg|Raiden with his visor down. 2012-09-25-183154.jpg|Kevin Washington Grad pillbox.jpg Grad gunshot 01.jpg Cyborg left arm 04.jpg|Cyborg Left Arm 1 Cyborg left arm 03.jpg|Cyborg Left Arm 2 Cyborg(Slider) zangeki.jpg|Cyborg (Slider) zangeki Cyborg(Slider) ready.jpg|Cyborg(Slider) read Cyborg(Slider) gunfire 01.jpg|Cyborg(Slider) gunfire Cyborg (Standard) 2sword ready 01.jpg|Cyborg (Standard) 2sword ready Cyborg (Standard) 2sword attack.jpg|Cyborg (Standard) 2sword attack Cyborg (Heavily Armed) wide.jpg|Cyborg (Heavily Armed) wide Cyborg (Heavily Armed) ready 02.jpg|Cyborg (Heavily Armed) ready Cyborg (Heavily Armed) ready 01.jpg|Cyborg (Heavily Armed) ready Cyborg (Heavily Armed) lengthwise 02.jpg|Cyborg (Heavily Armed) lengthwise Cyborg (Heavily Armed) lengthwise 01.jpg|Cyborg (Heavily Armed) lengthwise Cyborg (Custom) ready 01.jpg|Cyborg (Custom) ready Cyborg (Custom) attack 01.jpg|Cyborg (Custom) attack MGR Screenshot 09 MGSTV.jpg MGR Screenshot 08 MGSTV.jpg MGR Screenshot 07 MGSTV.jpg MGR Screenshot 06 MGSTV.jpg MGR Screenshot 05 MGSTV.jpg MGR Screenshot 04 MGSTV.jpg MGR Screenshot 03 MGSTV.jpg MGR Screenshot 02 MGSTV.jpg MGR Screenshot 01 MGSTV.jpg Videos Trailers thumb|right|335 px|잭 더 리퍼 편 Metal Gear Solid Rising Trailer - E3 2010|The announcement trailer for Metal Gear Solid: Rising. VGA_2011_Metal_Gear_Rising_Revengeance_Exclusive_Trailer|VGA Trailer for Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Make It Right - 4.30.12 - Metal Gear Rising|Teaser Trailer for 4/30/12 Update Make It Right - "Arm" - METAL GEAR RISING|Arm trailer for METAL GEAR RISING (VIDEO DATA ACCESS FILE #01000001) Make It Right - "Eye" - METAL GEAR RISING|Eye trailer for METAL GEAR RISING (VIDEO DATA ACCESS FILE #01000010) "Make It Right" - Senator Armstrong Leaked Audio|Senator Armstrong Leaked Audio (AUDIO DATA ACCESS FILE #01000011) Make It Right - "Sword" - METAL GEAR RISING|Sword trailer for METAL GEAR RISING (VIDEO DATA ACCESS FILE #01000100) Metal Gear Rising E3 Demo Title Screen|Demo title screen for Metal Gear Rising. METAL GEAR RISING MEGA64 E3 TRAILER|Mega 64/E3 trailer for Metal Gear Rising. Metal Gear Rising Revengeance - E3 2012 Trailer|Trailer released prior to E3 2012. Metal Gear Rising Revengeance Gamescom Trailer|The Gamescom 2012 trailer featuring new footage. METAL GEAR RISING REVENGEANCE - TGS 2012 TRAILER|The Tokyo Game Show 2012 trailer explaining the game's story. Metal Gear Rising Revengeance Metal Gear Ray Boss Battle|Metal Gear Rising Bootcamp 2012 RAY trailer Metal Gear Rising Revengeance Meet the Mafutisu|Mafuitsu Metal Gear Rising Bootcamp 『METAL GEAR RISING REVENGEANCE』キレるWEBムービー|Metal Gear Rising Revengeance PlayStation Store advertisement on the Rising website. Metal Gear Rising Revengeance Bootcamp 2012 - Swaf Media Interview MetalGearSolidTV.com|MGSR Bootcamp 2012 interview with Carl Edwin Michel from Swaf Media. Metal Gear Rising Revengeance Bootcamp 2012 - The Good Life Interview MetalGearSolidTV.com|MGSR Bootcamp 2012 interview with Eric Montgomery from The Good Life. Metal Gear Rising Revengeance - Japanese DLC Skins Trailer (HD 1080p)|Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Japanese DLC Skins Trailer (Hi-Definition at 1080p). Metal Gear Rising Revengeance 'Jack the Ripper Gameplay Trailer' TRUE-HD QUALITY|Metal Gear Rising Revengeance Jack the Ripper Gameplay Trailer References External links * Hideo Kojima's announcement * Kojima Productions Report E3 2009 01 * Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance's teaser decryption page on Metal Gear Solid.com